Live.rblx
It was the summer of 2007. There was a livestreaming website designed by ROBLOX Corporation named Live.rblx. The community there was awesome, everyone was nice to each other, and there wasn't much people that the moderators needed to ban. One of those moderators being 11 year old me. I became a moderator around the beginning of 2007, and met a few moderator friends along the way. Their usernames were RightOnTime1, x1hi1x, and Five23dom. So back to talking about the website, it had a lot of active users, with the most active user being Terni01. He was also the oldest streamer on the website, at age 17. One day, I decided to go on Terni's profile to see if he had an upcoming stream. His next stream was about to be live in a few minutes. Since my 11 year old self did really nothing all day, I sat back and watched the first ten minutes until my mom told me to go to bed. It was around 10pm at this time. 12:30 am, August Around midnight, I couldn't go to sleep, and since there was no school tomorrow and it was the summer, there was really no point in sleeping earlier than usual. I then got out of bed and walked to my laptop. The laptop turned on as I opened it up, and I realized that I left it on the live.rblx website, and it showed Terni01's stream. The stream looked peculiar. The gameplay was Terni01's character in a dark room, walking towards nowhere. The facecam had nobody in it, just an office chair with Terni's real life room that you can barely see. That's when I got a message on Skype. So since I was curious on what the message was, I clicked on Skype and saw that RightOnTime1 sent me a message. He said: are you watching Terni's stream? I responded with: yeah. i just came on so i really don't know what's going on. He then sent the message that I still remember to this very day: turn your volume on I then minimized Skype and went back to his stream. I turned up the volume on my laptop keyboard. I heard crying. I looked at the chat, and people were as confused as me. vents54: is anyone else hearing this? 43kid33: what happened? why is he crying? celextial: is he okay? drummer608: wtf MissFionnaCake: is this part of the stream or something? The crying was getting louder, and it freaked me out. Then I heard loud screams and a gunshot. That's when I instantly shut my laptop, teary-eyed. Since my volume was really loud, my mom came into my bedroom to check on me. I decided to sleep with her that night. The Next Day When I went back to playing regular roblox games on the site, everyone was talking about live.rblx and the incident last night. There have been a lot of rumors, to him being murdered by someone, to him commiting suicide. It was scarring. I went on Terni01's roblox profile to see if he's playing a game. He wasn't playing any game, but what caught my attention was a game he last played, which was a game named "suicide" in a weird font. I clicked on the game and the thumbnail nearly made me throw up. It was a graphic picture of Terni, but blood everywhere on his chair, holding a shotgun. There was a lot of blood on his shirt and on his face. And his eyes -- they were all black. I instantly went back to his profile and went on the forums and made a thread about it. People responded mostly by saying things similar to "why is this on roblox?" or "i thought this was a kids game?" Some people thought the picture was fake, some people thought it was real. I decided to stay on the forums for a little bit, mostly in Off Topic. Then, a new thread came out of someone telling everyone to go back on the live.rblx website. I was debating on whether or not I should go back on the website. But, since I was so curious, I decided to go on live.rblx. The website looked like this: Sorry for the inconvenience. This website was removed due to this. abandonedbyroblox The thread before said to click on the underlined word, so I clicked it and it brought me to some news website. On the page it said: Just in: A 17 year old named Terni Salazar commited suicide in his home (due to depression) while livestreaming on a website named live.rblx. Live.rblx is now shut down due to the fact that a stream of Terni's suicide was still live. The FBI were investigating the website earlier today, and found the cause of the suicide. Terni Salazar, 17, was getting hate messages and death threats. "Most hate messages were telling Terni to pull out a shotgun and kill himself," the FBI stated. A few hours after Terni's suicide, an anonymous person took a screenshot of his suicide and proceeded it to upload it to a game called ROBLOX, a game where players are able to make their own virtual world. ROBLOX Corporation soon took notice of it and took the virtual world down. Now 9 years has gone by and it has still scarred me. The fact that my 11 year old self had to look at a real picture of somebody's suicide. The live.rblx domain was taken down and as said my many, can now only be viewed in the deep web. A few days ago, the official Twitter of Roblox tweeted out that live.rblx will be reopening again, but was deleted right after. The FBI never made any updates to this, so Roblox made the tweet and deleted it themselves. The tweet reminded me of my moderator friends when I was 11. It's weird to think that they're probably in college or they just graduated. Since I just came across what happened in the past, I wanted to go back to live.rblx, because since I'm older I'm not scared of my biggest fears anymore. Then I remembered. It can only be viewed in the deep web. Even though it was said my many, I didn't care. I got on my laptop one day and typed the URL for live.rblx. It was something different. First, the page was all black and there was white text in the middle. It read: terniwillbeback, donotworrymyfriends Category: